


The Call

by Starwinder042653



Series: Bingo Fics [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwinder042653/pseuds/Starwinder042653
Summary: The Agent in Charge of ATF Team Seven gets a call from two of his men.





	The Call

Written for Mag7Bingo Prompt: Dialogue only 

**********************************

"Larabee."

"Will you accept a collect call from an Ezra Standish?"

"Yeah, Put'm on."

"Mister Larabee, I can assure you that in no shape, form or fashion is this debacle mah fault!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Shut up, Mistah Tannah!"

"Ezra, what happened?"

"I was simply attempting to cross the road!" 

"Dressed as a giant chicken."

"Shut up, Mister Tannah! And I am not dressed as chicken! This is a rooster costume!"

"Then how come I'm an egg?"

"These were the only costumes that they had left!"

"Ezra!"

"Mister Larabee, I assure you there truly was no reason for such a fallacious response and then to arrest me!"

"Except maybe the sixty-five car pile up that ya caused."

"Shut up, Mistah Tannah!"

"EZRA!"

"Yes, Mister Larabee?"

"Where are you?"

"Houston."

"Where in Houston?"

"The Police Station."

"Reisner Stationhouse, Cowboy."

"Mister Tanner, this is my phone call!"

CLICK

"Mister Larabee? Mister Larabee? See what you've done, Mister Tanner! He hung up on me!"

"What I've done? What I've done? Weren't none of this my fault!" 

The End


End file.
